


Зашедшее в тупик дело о кладбищенском убийце в килте (the dead-end case of the kilted kirkyard killer)

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BAMF John, First Kiss, First Time, Kilts, M/M, Scotland, Другая первая встреча, Килт, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Шотландия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Разумеется, бродящий по Эдинбургу человек, одетый в килт с темным узором, сам по себе не был подозрительным. Но человек, бродящий по Эдинбургу в одиночестве, ночью, так близко к охотничьим угодьям серийного убийцы, в костюме, в котором убийца предпочитал охотиться, — вот это, возможно, стоило проверить. Шерлок отступил под тень домов и последовал за ним.





	Зашедшее в тупик дело о кладбищенском убийце в килте (the dead-end case of the kilted kirkyard killer)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the dead-end case of the kilted kirkyard killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002474) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



> Мои благодарности бете - Lanchik11

Осенние ветры, бушующие в Эдинбурге, были резкими, безжалостными, и они посылали опавшие листья носиться золотом, бронзой и багрянцем по булыжникам Старого Города. С приближением зимы солнечный свет тускнел, и петляющие средневековые улочки вместе с каменными домами эпохи Реформации собирали растущие с каждым укорачивающимся днём тени.  
  
Шерлок подумал, что будь у него время, ему бы понравился Эдинбург. Вот он — город, история которого была начертана в самом его сердце, бьющимся и перегоняющим кровь, пролитую промеж крутых скал во времена насилия, и перебинтованном триумфом эпохи Просвещения. Это был город, построенный для исследования, для страха и для гордости; город, который каким-то образом казался потусторонним и вневременным, и он взывал к чему-то дикому, дремлющему до поры до времени в костях Шерлока.  
  
Но времени у Шерлока не было. По Эдинбургу свободно разгуливал серийный убийца, и он вошёл во вкус. Пять жертв за последний месяц, и две из них только на прошлой неделе. Все задушены, и каждая оставлена распростёртой на могиле на одном из многочисленных городских и церковных кладбищ: мрачное подношение городским мертвецам.  
  
Это было сложное расследование. В его распоряжении было не так уж много информации. Не было ни отпечатков пальцев, ни неопознанных образцов крови. Все жертвы были женщинами от восемнадцати до тридцати, в сильном опьянении на время смерти, и об их исчезновении сообщали компании их друзей, потерявшие девушек из виду на пути из паба в паб или на ночных экскурсиях по Старому Городу.  
  
Никто ничего не видел. Никто ничего не слышал. Никто не помнил ничего, кроме разве что чрезмерно восторженных приставаний пьяницы в баре.  
  
Единственной интересной вещью во всём этом деле, помимо предпочитаемых убийцей мест для избавления от тел, были волокна, найденные под ногтями первой жертвы и в волосах второй и пятой: шерсть, окрашенная синим и зелёным. Все образцы в точности совпадали друг с другом, все были обработаны особыми красками и сотканы в характерную ткань.  
  
Убийца носил килт. Вероятно, _один и тот же_ килт на все пять убийств.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся сияющему шотландскому полуденному солнцу и поднял воротник пальто. Пора приниматься за работу.  
  
*  
  
_Это бессмысленно_ , подумал Шерлок, обозревая заполненный толпой зал со своего места возле барной стойки. Он уже несколько часов переходил из паба в паб, надеясь увидеть что-нибудь, что могло бы дать ему свежее направление, но это было абсолютно бесполезно. Невозможно узнать: вышел ли убийца на охоту в эту ночь, и даже если он где-то там, Шерлок, по сути, искал иголку в стоге сена, фантом без имени и без лица, один килт из дюжин, один человек из сотен.  
  
Ему скорее повезёт, если он просто выберет кладбище и подождёт убийцу там.  
  
Шерлок опрокинул последний глоток виски в рот, поставил стакан на стойку и на сегодняшний вечер решил закончить. Два долгих дня бесплодного расследования, и он только терял время, продолжая бежать из последних сил и оставаясь на месте.  
  
Он вышел из паба прямо в прохладный вечер, наполненный влагой угрожающего обрушиться дождя. Шерлок поплотнее закутался в пальто и направился вверх по Ройал Майл, планируя пройти её во всю длину и обратно, прежде чем вернуться в свою гостиницу на Принцесс-стрит. Он удалялся от центра ночной жизни в Старом Городе и роя наполнявших его людей в сторону вырастающего над городом Эдинбургского замка.  
  
По мере того как Шерлок удалялся от пабов и вечеринок, толпа редела, а улицы темнели. По пути ему попалось несколько передвигающихся зигзагом парочек и шумных компаний студентов, возвращающихся в свои гостиницы и хостели, но чем дальше он шёл, тем тише становилось вокруг.  
  
А затем из переулка всего лишь метрах в тридцати от него появилась одинокая фигура. Шерлок немедленно насторожился.  
  
Этот человек был в килте.  
  
Разумеется, бродящий по Эдинбургу человек, одетый в килт с темным узором, сам по себе не был подозрительным. Но человек, бродящий по Эдинбургу в одиночестве, ночью, так близко к охотничьим угодьям серийного убийцы, в костюме, в котором убийца предпочитал охотиться, — вот это, возможно, стоило проверить. Шерлок отступил под тень домов и последовал за ним.  
  
В тусклом свете луны и уличных фонарей Шерлок мог только приблизительно разглядеть узор тартана на килте: в основном зеленый с синим, возможно с добавлением чёрного и жёлтого. Джонстоун? Или Макинны? Помимо килта на мужчине был сливочного цвета свитер аранской вязки и такого же цвета гетры. Традиционным брогам, с крест на крест оплетающими лодыжку завязками[1], он предпочёл более повседневную обувь.  
  
В которой гораздо легче бегать.  
  
В левой руке он держал трость, но совершенно очевидно, что ранение было ненастоящим. Он довольно сильно хромал во время ходьбы, но двигался целеустремлённо, а когда приостановился, чтобы прочитать что-то в телефоне, то стоял ровно и твёрдо на обеих ногах. Возможно, именно так он заманивал своих жертв. Ему нужно было лишь попросить пьяного прохожего о помощи, чтобы добраться до дома, и когда те понимали, что что-то не так, было уже поздно.  
  
Идеальная уловка.  
  
Разум Шерлока заработал во всю мощь, собирая все возможные подробности о подозреваемом, пока он следовал за ним (старше ожидаемого, кожаный спорран[2], скорее практичный — не декоративное украшение), одновременно стараясь припомнить расположение извилистых проходов поблизости; через какие переулки подозреваемый может сбежать; где все те тёмные уголки и щели, в которых подозреваемый может попытаться скрыться, если учует следующего за ним Шерлока.  
  
Затем подозреваемый вошёл в круг жёлтого света под уличным фонарём, и у Шерлока перехватило дыхание: тартан клана Ватсонов. _В основном синий и зелёный_.  
  
Ему нужно подобраться поближе.  
  
В тартане так же были полосы красного и желтого, ни одной из которых не было на жертвах, но только потому, что волокна этого цвета отсутствовали на местах преступлений, это не означало, что они отсутствовали в тартане. На этой стадии все, что требовалось Шерлоку, — это остановиться и заговорить с ним, с этим Ватсоном, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе. Может, притвориться, что он заблудился и спросить о направлении?  
  
Он открыл было рот, чтобы позвать его, уже готовый изображать опьянение, но Ватсон вдруг остановился, снова посмотрел на свой телефон и довольно резко свернул в другой переулок.  
  
Шерлок приблизился и заглянул в проход. Тесная, узкая улочка тонула в темноте, освещённая только луной и мигающим фонарём в паре десятков метров от Шерлока, возле места, которое, по-видимому, было началом нескольких переходящих друг в друга лестничных переходов, ведущих от Ройал Майл к Коугейту. Опасный, должно быть, путь для человека с тростью, но Ватсон уже скрылся из вида, вероятно сменив хромоту на бодрую походку, как только свернул с главной дороги. Он уже до середины лестницы спустился бы.  
  
Шерлок старался ступать легко, не желая, чтобы его выдало клацанье ботинок по тротуару. Укрытый от ветров переулок был сырым, затхлым и мрачным, как будто в тесном пространстве город задерживал дыхание.  
  
А затем из темноты метнулось тело.  
  
Это произошло так быстро, что Шерлок даже не успел поднять руки, чтобы отразить атаку, когда Ватсон впечатал его в стену, вдавливая в камень его плечо, а к горлу прижался нож с тонким лезвием — скин ду[3].  
  
Ватсон с вызовом уставился на него с другого конца кинжала, и в его тёмных глазах была некоторая свирепость. Он выглядел утомлённым, так, как люди обычно выглядят после долгого выздоровления, но у него была сильная челюсть и упрямо сжатые губы. Его волосы, по большей части тёмно-русые, но с проблесками седины тут и там, были подстрижены в то, что можно было бы назвать строгой армейской стрижкой, если бы с ней не запоздали на две-три недели. То есть не поддельная хромота — психосоматическая. Ранен в бою.  
  
— Это церемониальный клинок, — проскрипел Шерлок, надеясь отвлечь его до того, как он примет решение о дальнейших действиях. — На самом деле он меня не поранит.  
  
Ватсон перехватил ручку кинжала, развернув его так, что теперь вместо лезвия поперёк шеи Шерлока, его остриё уткнулось чуть ниже адамова яблока. Он улыбнулся — ужасающе и холодно.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
Модуляции его голоса поразили Шерлока, а прижатое лезвие задержало дедукцию лишь на секунду.  
  
— О, бога ради, ты — _лондонец_ , — фыркнул Шерлок, закатывая глаза и моментально забывая о ноже возле шеи. _Не убийца_. — В городе на выходные, я полагаю? Афганистан или Ирак?  
  
Ватсон уставился на него, сбитый с толку. Острие лезвия плотнее прижалось к шее Шерлока, напоминая о своём присутствии.  
  
— Афганистан, — сказал он через мгновение. — Какого чёрта ты…  
  
— Мальчишник, так? — бесстрашно прервал его Шерлок. Если тот всё ещё не нанёс удар, то у Шерлока оставалась возможность для манёвров, а если у него оставалась возможность для манёвров, то он мог бы отвлечь его и, может быть, втиснуть между ними руку, чтобы обезоружить. — С килтами для толики добродушного веселья. Должно быть, женится твой старый армейский приятель, иначе ты бы сюда не поехал, но ты решил закончить пораньше. Предполагаю, что тебя списали по ранению, и никто из них не хотел об этом упоминать, что гораздо более неловко, чем если бы они это делали, но это было не так давно, так что никто не возражал, когда ты сказал, что хочешь уйти. Боюсь, однако, что это хромота психосоматическая. Уверен, что твой психотерапевт со мной согласится.  
  
Нажатие ножа слегка ослабло. Ватсон окинул Шерлока взглядом, наконец-то рассматривая, кого же он поймал.  
  
Шерлок захватил отвоёванные сантиметры пространства и продолжил.  
  
— Но тем не менее в тебе есть шотландские корни. В конце концов этот килт не снят в аренду, и тебе в нём вполне комфортно. Скорее всего, это был дедушка; этот скин ду старше всех остальных твоих аксессуаров, так что, вероятнее всего, он перешёл по наследству от предыдущего поколения, но сами они не были из Эдинбурга, потому что ты сверялся с картой на телефоне. Итак, мистер Ватсон… — глаза Шерлока осветились при виде булавки для килта, выполненной в форме жезла Асклепия, и давление ножа на горло почти ослабло, — человек медицины, не так ли? Тогда да, доктор Ватсон, да. Я уверен.  
  
Теперь скин ду совсем покинул его шею.  
  
— Уверен? В чём?  
  
Несмотря на усилия Шерлока, уголок его рта дёрнулся в улыбке.  
  
— Уверен, что этот клинок не причинит мне вреда.  
  
В течение долгой паузы доктор Ватсон оценивающе его рассматривал, затем сунул скин ду обратно под подвязку гетра.  
  
— Это было потрясающе.  
  
— Потрясающе? — удивлённо повторил Шерлок. — Ты так думаешь?  
  
— Ну разумеется, это было экстраординарно, — доктор Ватсон улыбнулся, и от этого его лицо приняло открытый и мальчишечий вид, лишь с намёком на строгость. Поза стала более расслабленной и удобной; он явно больше не рассматривал Шерлока как угрозу.  
  
— Это не то, что люди обычно говорят, — произнёс Шерлок, насторожённо ухмыляясь. Всё-таки тот только что прижимал нож к его горлу. — Я в чём-то ошибся?  
  
Доктор Ватсон хихикнул.  
  
— Нет, вообще-то всё верно. А что они обычно говорят?  
  
— Как правило: «Почему ты меня преследуешь?».  
  
И доктор Ватсон рассмеялся. Действительно рассмеялся — низким, насыщенным смехом; и адреналин, всё ещё бегущий в венах Шерлока, споткнулся и послал искры по позвоночнику.  
  
— И зачем же ты меня преследовал?  
  
— Я детектив, — объяснил Шерлок, поправляя лацканы пальто. — И расследую дело с серийным убийцей. Ты единственный из всех, кого я видел этим вечером, подходишь под описание, но статистически он, вероятнее всего, будет эдинбуржцем, так что, к сожалению, ты — не он.  
  
— Ах. Нет, я не, я… извини, — с неловкостью, но улыбаясь, произнёс доктор Ватсон. Он протянул руку. — Джон Ватсон.  
  
Шерлок пожал её. Она была тёплой, сухой и маленькой.  
  
— Шерлок Холмс.  
  
— Ну что же. Почему бы тебе не купить мне выпивку в качестве извинения за то, что ты меня преследовал, а я куплю тебе выпивку за то, что чуть не убил тебя, а потом ты мне расскажешь об этом серийном убийце?  
  
Шерлок заколебался, но только на мгновение. Джон Ватсон может и не был убийцей, но он был бывшим армейский врачом, чьи руки не тряслись, когда он нуждался в их твёрдости, и чья трость лежала забытой на мостовой переулка, тогда как её владелец развернулся и принялся спускаться по лестнице, и это было довольно интересно.  
  
*  
  
— Килт? Серьёзно, _килт_?!  
  
— Тссс, Джон, не так громко, — шикнул на него Шерлок, но ухмыльнулся. Реакция Джона доставила ему удовольствие. В одном из переулков, отходящих от Коугейт, они нашли гораздо более тихий паб: с коллекцией изношенных стульев и потёртых подушек, и с телевизорами, беззвучно показывающими повторы старых футбольных матчей. Шерлок рассказывал про расследование, отпивая из стакана наполненный на несколько пальцев виски. — Полиция ещё не открывала эту деталь. Это единственная годная для идентификации вещь, и мы держим этот туз в рукаве.  
  
Джон расправил под столом свой собственный килт.  
  
— То есть в этом и был твой план? Просто бродить туда-сюда в поисках подозрительного мужчины в килте? Шерлок, это Шотландия. А это — Старый Город. Тут все в килтах.  
  
— Я знаю, — вздохнул Шерлок, с отсутствующим видом двигая свой стакан. — Я в тупике, мне осталось только устроиться на могиле и надеяться, что на ней появится тело.  
  
С Джоном было шокирующе легко разговаривать. Он слушал глазами, хмуря брови в недоумении и поднимая их в понимании. Он не разозлился на дедукцию Шерлока о себе, хотя некоторые выводы были невежливы, что Шерлок осознал, как только их произнёс ( _Ты безработный, но не ищешь работу, ты ненавидишь своё жильё, но не пойдёшь за помощью к брату (сестре!), потому что не одобряешь её пьянства_ ), и его, похоже, не напрягало обсуждение насильственных преступлений.  
  
Нет, фактически, Джону, казалось, была крайне интересна работа Шерлока. От этого ему хотелось распрямить плечи и распустить хвост, как павлину. Шерлок изо всех сил пытался подавить этот инстинкт.  
  
— Придётся ждать, пока он совершит ошибку, — согласился Джон, потягивая свой виски, и Шерлок с трудом удержался от широчайшей улыбки. Джон был не просто интересным, — он понимал. — Давно ты работаешь с полицией?  
  
— Почти три дня. Медленно идёт.  
  
— Подожди… три дня? Но ты детектив?  
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Консультирующий детектив. Я не служу в полиции. У меня частная практика в Лондоне, и когда полиция не справляется, а это происходит всегда, они приходят ко мне за консультацией.  
  
— В Лондоне? То есть ты тут на выходные? — поддразнил его Джон. — Это не то, чем обычно занимаются во время отдыха.  
  
— А чем обычно занимаются на выходных? Идут на мальчишник только для того, чтобы смыться с него пораньше и очутиться в каком-то пабе, распивая виски с незнакомцем, которого ты чуть не прикончил?  
  
Джон рассмеялся. У него был вызывающий привыкание смех. Как только он зазвучал, Шерлок уже раздумывал, как вызвать его снова.  
  
— Справедливо, — сказал Джон. — «Обычные выходные», давай посмотрим. Обычно есть разные занятия, которые ты делаешь с… людьми, которые тебе нравятся. Друзьями, подружками, дружками.  
  
— Хм. Скука.  
  
Возникла пауза, во время которой Джон вопросительно на него смотрел. Шерлок смотрел в ответ, не мигая, внезапно потерявший уверенность. У него было неприятное ощущение, что Джон пытался вложить в сказанное гораздо больше смысла, чем он в действительности произнёс.  
  
— Так у тебя есть девушка?  
  
_Ох_.  
  
Шерлок прочистил горло. _Девушки, парни_. Правильно ли он понял?..  
  
— Девушка? Нет. Не моя сфера.  
  
Джон наклонился ещё ближе. Он, вероятно, даже не понял, что сделал это.  
  
— Тогда у тебя есть… парень? Это нормально, кстати.  
  
— Я знаю, что это нормально, — сказал Шерлок, стараясь чтобы его голос не звучал, как будто он пытается защититься. Поза Джона была открытой, непритязательной. Это действительно было нормально. Но и что-то еще, кроме этого. Ответ на этот вопрос явно имел для него значение, судя по тому, как он наклонялся в сторону Шерлока, глядя ему прямо в глаза, а его зрачки… _ох_!  
  
— Нет, — выпалил Шерлок. — Гм, нет, у меня нет. Никого.  
  
Джон слегка покивал головой, улыбаясь и не отрывая от него взгляда.  
  
— Прекрасно. В смысле… Хорошо. Ты одинокий лондонец в Эдинбурге на выходные, — он облизнул губы. — Как и я.  
  
Боже. Прошла вечность, с тех пор как Шерлок пытался вести подобные разговоры. Очень давно в нём никто не вызывал подобного интереса. Но Джон, ну… Джон не был гением, нет, но и полным идиотом он тоже не был. И он завораживал. Ходячее противоречие: лондонец, одетый в свитер аранской вязки и килт клановой расцветки, доктор и солдат, очевидно пребывающий в депрессии после увольнения по инвалидности, но в то же время он сидел напротив него — яркий и излучающий спокойствие.  
  
А ещё у Джона были прекрасно очерченные голени в сливочного цвета гетрах, немного кривоватая улыбка, а бедра, просматривающиеся под килтом, казались крепкими, плотными и прекрасно ложащимися в ладони Шерлока, и _божемой_ , это определённо было слишком давно.  
  
— Да. Как и ты, — сказал Шерлок, когда вновь обрёл голос, и ответная улыбка Джона скрутила ему живот в старом, теперь уже незнакомом ощущении открывающихся возможностей и предвкушения.  
  
Потом Джон спросил о расследованиях, над которыми детектив работал в Лондоне, и Шерлок начал объяснять, как табачный пепел помог раскрыть ужасное тройное убийство, обставленное, как двойное убийство-самоубийство. Джон сосредоточенно слушал и задавал правильные вопросы, рассказывал ему истории о своих армейских приятелях и смеялся. Шерлок смеялся вместе с ним, неспособный вспомнить последний раз, когда разговор с кем-то заставлял его чувствовать себя таким расслабленным, и на несколько мгновений, там, в каком-то пыльном, захудалом пабе в переулке Эдинбурга, он совершенно забыл о зашедшем в тупик деле о кладбищенском убийце в килте.  
  
*  
  
Когда подошло время закрытия, бармен грубо прогнал Джона и Шерлока из паба, а они хихикали, прикрывая рот, над тем, как Джон передразнивал его тяжёлый шотландский акцент, и оба были приятно навеселе.  
  
— Где ты остановился? — спросил Шерлок, пытаясь наметить маршрут до дома по своей мысленной карте. Затем он осознал потенциальный подтекст вопроса и покраснел (не без помощи алкоголя).  
  
Но Джон ухмылялся ему, не отрывая взгляда от румянца на скулах Шерлока.  
  
— Apex International. Это недалеко, вверх по Грассмаркет.  
  
Он не спросил Шерлока, где тот остановился.  
  
Они отправились вместе, время от времени сталкиваясь плечами, пока брели на запад, в сторону Грассмаркет. Ночь была холодной и сырой; облака над головой уплотнились, а туман сгустился вокруг вершин зданий. Пока они были в пабе, прошёл быстрый дождь, и мостовая влажно блестела в слабом лунном свете, а благодаря теплу Джона, идущего рядом, прогулка казалась сказочной и потусторонней.  
  
Шерлок рассказывал истории зданий и перекрёстков, мимо которых они проходили, перемежая лекции фырканьем смеха, когда Джон шепотом рассказывал сомнительные шутки о шотландцах так, что только Шерлок мог его слышать.  
  
Пабы и работающие до ночи рестораны уже начали закрываться, и улицы вновь заполнились народом, подталкивая их ближе друг к другу, и какое-то время они просто шли туда, куда нёс их поток людей.  
  
Шерлок понятия не имел, что случится дальше, когда они доберутся до гостиницы Джона. Это было так волнующе.  
  
Он решил, что по меньшей мере они обменяются номерами. Может быть, Шерлок позвонит ему, может быть, нет. Может быть, Джон позвонит ему или, может быть, нет; а, может быть, он просто выпил в пабе при странных обстоятельствах, в чужом городе, со странным человеком.  
  
Может быть, Джон пригласит его наверх.  
  
Может быть, они выпьют кофе, или, может быть, Джон покажет Шерлоку, как расстегнуть сложные застёжки и завязки килта. Может быть, Джон ответит на вопрос, который Шерлок хотел задать уже как минимум час: что лондонец, приехавший в город на мальчишник, носит под килтом?  
  
— Там, — сказал Джон внезапно, когда они остановились, прижавшись к зданию, чтобы позволить группе пьяных до звёзд студентов пройти мимо. — Смотри. Тот тип через дорогу.  
  
Шерлок проследил за его взглядом. Действительно, там был мужчина, крепко держащий молодую женщину за запястье, и он вёл её в противоположном направлении от того, куда направлялись Джон и Шерлок. Женщина выглядела испуганной и сбитой с толку, она немного спотыкалась, когда мужчина тянул её за собой, но не кричала.  
  
На мужчине был тёмного цвета килт. Сине-зелёный, возможно немного чёрного с тонкими поперечными линиями жёлтого цвета.  
  
— Ты был солдатом, — сказал Шерлок Джону как бы между прочим, следя взглядом за мужчиной и женщиной.  
  
— Да, — ответил Джон, тоже не отводя взгляд от пары.  
  
— Хорошим?  
  
— Очень хорошим.  
  
— Встречался с парой-тройкой неприятностей?  
  
— На всю жизнь хватит.  
  
Шерлок обернулся и посмотрел на него… было ли это колебанием? Джон всё ещё пристально смотрел вслед удаляющейся парочке, его руки, опущенные по швам, совершенно не дрожали, колени (совершенные, покрытые золотистыми волосками) под краем килта были слегка согнуты, как будто он был готов бежать в любую секунду.  
  
— Хочешь увидеть ещё? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
— О, боже, да, — ответил Джон, и вместе они ступили на мостовую, возвращаясь туда, откуда пришли, и побежали вслед за парой. Длинные ноги Шерлока вынесли его вперёд, но Джон не отставал, его бег был ровным и твёрдым, а ритмичное постукивание его кожаного споррана по бёдрам обнадёживало.  
  
Шерлоку стало интересно, на что был похож бег в килте. Вероятно, это зависело от того, что под ним было.  
  
_Не думай об этом прямо сейчас!  
_  
Мужчина тащил женщину за собой сквозь рассеивающуюся толпу, прокладывая путь через припозднившихся прохожих. Женщина по-прежнему не кричала, хотя, похоже, начала с ним бороться. Но мужчина в сине-зелёном килте двигался дальше, свернув на Кэнделмейкер Роу.  
  
— Давай, Джон! — крикнул Шерлок и метнулся между несколькими такси, чтобы попасть на другую сторону улицы. Позади него Джон выругался, но последовал за ним.  
  
Кэнделмейкер Роу была темнее, чем Коугейт, и на ней было гораздо меньше людей, поэтому мужчину с женщиной было легко отследить. Джон с Шерлоком почти нагнали их, когда Шерлок заметил, что впереди показалась высокая каменная стена, и он остановился. Джон догнал его и встал сбоку, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Что, что такое?  
  
— За этой стеной церковь и кладбище Грейфрайарс, — ответил Шерлок. — В это время ночи должно быть заперто. Джон, это он, это действительно он. Пошли, мы не можем позволить ему уйти.  
  
Они снова пересекли улицу и пошли быстрым шагом, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания убийцы попытками нагнать его и выбранную жертву.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду тот, что в «Грейфрайерс Бобби»[4]? Кладбище с призраками?  
  
— Дерзко, не так ли? — ответил Шерлок, не в силах скрыть восхищения в голосе. — Самое известное кладбище в Эдинбурге. Говорят, что его посещает несколько злобных духов. В начале ночи тут было несколько «призрачных» туров, вся эта туристическая чушь в поисках страшилок, но сейчас всё уже должно быть заперто. Как он собирается туда попасть? У него есть ключи ко всем этим кладбищам? Вот это был бы поворот.  
  
— Боже, Шерлок, мы должны позвонить в полицию. Это опасно.  
  
— Джон, он _уже_ заполучил свою жертву. Кроме того, недавно ты чуть не убил меня всего лишь церемониальным ножом. Уверен, мы будем в порядке.  
  
Джон сказал что-то под нос, что прозвучало до крайности похоже на желание иметь под рукой пистолет. Мысль о Джоне в мягком, кремового цвета свитере, с виднеющимися из-под килта коленями, напряженными икрами в светлых гетрах и ногами, расставленными на ширину плеч для баланса, пока он целился бы в серийного убийцу из Браунинга L9A1, была слишком, слишком отвлекающей в данный момент.  
  
Шерлок положил её в очень красивую бархатную коробочку в своих Чертогах и поклялся, что изучит её попозже, во всех деталях, не жалея времени.  
  
Убийца тащил свою жертву за собой вдоль каменной стены кладбища, направляясь к воротам, но женщина всё ещё не кричала. Он немного повозился с замком, но в конце концов ворота открылись, и эти двое скользнули внутрь.  
  
_Почему она не кричит? Почему она не зовёт на помощь? Что он говорил им, делал с ними, чтобы они не звали на помощь?_  
  
Шерлок помчался на другую сторону улицы, как только они скрылись из вида, и Джон последовал за ним. Висячий замок был втиснут на место, создавая впечатление, будто он всё ещё был заперт, тогда как на самом деле это было не так. Было бы сложно отпереть ворота изнутри — с ключом или без него.  
  
За воротами кладбище было почти чёрным: в темноте и тумане, который раньше жался к верхушкам зданий, а теперь начал оседать поближе к холодной земле. Убийцу и его ещё-немного-и-жертву было не видно; они, вероятно, уже пробирались через кладбище, за церковь, к памятникам, выстраивающимся в стены.  
  
— Давай, Джон, — прошептал Шерлок, ловко и почти бесшумно снимая замок и цепь и прокрадываясь за ворота. Судя по ворчанию Джона, тот считал это крайне плохой идеей, но последовал за Шерлоком.  
  
Не было никакого способа узнать точно, куда убийца повёл свою жертву, но предыдущие пять были обнаружены лежащими на могильных плитах. Шерлок скользнул к северной стороне церкви, откуда просматривалась большая часть кладбища, включая западный двор, где находилось большинство могил, покрытых плитами. Было тихо и жутко, почерневшие памятники вырастали из земли и из стен, как протянутые руки мертвецов.  
  
— Немного жутковато, — пробормотал Джон.  
  
— Шшшш, — прошипел Шерлок, но был благодарен за напоминание и за то, что делает это не в одиночку.  
  
Они пробирались вокруг церкви, оба шагали скорее по траве, чем по тротуару, чтобы заглушить свои шаги. Всё ещё не было никаких признаков убийцы: ни звуков, ни указаний на то, куда они могли уйти, и сердце Шерлока зачастило от волнения. Убийца был душителем, если он застанет девушку врасплох, они могут не услышать звуков борьбы. Они должны были найти их две минуты назад.  
  
Потом раздался звук трескающегося камня, как будто отломилась часть памятника, и Шерлок бросился туда со скоростью пули.  
  
Фигура убийцы в килте появилась из тумана задолго до того, как Шерлок заметил жертву, которая скорчилась у основания скульптурной колонны от огромной итальянской гробницы, пытаясь отбиться от убийцы голыми руками, но — поразительно — до сих пор не звала на помощь.  
  
— Остановись сейчас же! — крикнул Шерлок на бегу. Убийца обернулся и взглянул на него с презрительной усмешкой. Это был неприметный мужчина: бледные волосы, бледная кожа, мелкие черты лица, немного нескладная фигура, но мрачный взгляд, исказивший его черты, сделал его похожим на полтергейста Маккензи[5].  
  
Джон был в шаге позади детектива.  
  
— Шерлок, берегись, у него что-то в руке…  
  
Они были почти рядом. Джон чуть присел, очевидно намереваясь пригнуться и пробраться мимо убийцы к жертве. Шерлок отвёл кулак назад, готовясь ударить, находя свой центр тяжести…  
  
Потом раздался звук сильного удара, и зрение Шерлока полыхнуло чёрным, потом белым, потом снова чёрным; затем он обнаружил себя на земле, наблюдающим, как убийца убегает прочь. Джон, однако, — чудесный, компетентный, обученный в армии Джон — уже изменил курс, и это был вопрос лишь нескольких секунд, прежде чем он догнал убийцу.  
  
Джон сделал два больших шага, упёрся ногой, затем прыгнул, сбивая убийцу налету невероятным захватом в вихре тартана и конечностей.  
  
Шерлок сфокусировал своё зрение как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть это, и теперь он знал ответ на вопрос, который занимал его не далее, чем пятнадцать минут назад: Джон Ватсон совершенно ничего не носил под килтом.  
  
*  
  
Полиция приехала буквально через пару минут. Шерлок, конечно, послал сообщение детективу-инспектору, не вынимая телефона из кармана, сразу, как только Джон заметил убийцу, но Джону об этом знать было необязательно. Несостоявшаяся жертва, двадцатилетняя американка по имени Меган, наконец обрела голос, когда Джон повалил убийцу на землю, и использовала его, чтобы кричать дольше, чем это было действительно необходимо, даже после того, как приехала полиция. Когда она закончила кричать, то заплакала и продолжала плакать, когда они загрузили её в машину скорой помощи и увезли.  
  
Убийце, по-видимому, пришла в голову идея, сходная с той, которая посетила Джона, и он пригрозил вырезать ей голосовые связки своим скин ду, если она хоть пикнет. В отличие от Шерлока, Меган не знала, что скин ду был церемониальной принадлежностью и, вероятно, был недостаточно острым, чтобы разрезать даже кусок бри. В отличие от Джона, Роберт Кэмпбелл (из клана Лоуденов, если Шерлок был прав насчёт узора тартана, а он был прав) в любом случае не знал, как использовать церемониальный клинок в качестве опасного оружия.  
  
Не то чтобы это предотвратило превращение Меган в жертву номер шесть — Кэмпбелл уже доказал, что он неплохо справляется голыми руками.  
  
Шерлок получил в лицо куском камня, который Кэмпбелл сумел отломить от обветшалого памятника на восточной стороне, и, к его смущению, совершенно не помог в задержании убийцы. Он всё ещё лежал на земле, корчась от внезапно вспыхнувшей в голове боли и истекал кровью, когда прибыла полиция и медики.  
  
— Вставай, дай мне посмотреть, — сказал Джон, наконец добравшись до Шерлока после того как проследил, что медики позаботились о Меган.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — попытался возразить он, но под суровым взглядом Джона осторожно снял повязку, закрывавшую порез на виске, которую Шерлок получил после пререканий с парамедиками до того, как устроился на скамейке — подальше ото всех, кто мог бы над ним суетиться. Он ненавидел повышенное внимание медиков, и позволил им только счистить кровь и убедиться, что у него нет сотрясения мозга, прежде чем избавился от их помощи.  
  
Джон, однако… Он не возражает, если Джон проведёт ему осмотр. Шерлок вздёрнул подбородок.  
  
Джон взял его лицо обеими руками, наклоняя голову, чтобы получше разглядеть рану, что, вероятно, не было стандартной медицинской процедурой. Шерлок обнаружил, что он вообще-то не возражает.  
  
— Они сказали, что сотрясения нет, — сказал Джон, отвлекшись от изучения раны. — Тем не менее нужно что-то сделать с порезом. По крайней мере, рану хорошо очистили.  
  
Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы снова запротестовать, но передумал. Джон хотел, чтобы рану обработали, а парамедики только что уехали.  
  
О, ох, _оу_.  
  
Нет, Шерлок совсем не возражал.  
  
— Ты прав, — согласился он, — пошли.  
  
Он встал, и Джон помог ему определиться, как удобнее прижимать повязку к голове. Кровотечение почти прекратилось, но порезы на голове всегда сильно кровили, и было совершенно ни к чему, чтобы кто-то увидел тёмную фигуру с бледным лицом, по которому стекают капли крови, выходящую из кладбища Грейфрайарс в такой поздний час.  
  
— Разве мы не должны дать показания? — спросил Джон, когда они проскользнули мимо полицейских машин за ворота.  
  
— Я ненавижу давать показания. Ты хочешь давать показания?  
  
— Не особенно.  
  
— Замечательно, договорились.  
  
Они оставили позади себя круг полицейских огней и ступили в объятия тихой эдинбургской ночи. Туман стал глубже, плотно и тяжело ложась на город, и уличные фонари пытались пробить его пасмурную вуаль.  
  
Джон тихо шёл рядом с Шерлоком, сталкиваясь с ним плечами и время от времени посматривал на прикрытую повязкой рану. Его кремового цвета свитер был испорчен грязью, листьями и обрывками травы, а на левом колене была неприятного вида красная ссадина.  
  
Тем не менее он не хромал.  
  
Молчание между ними было напряжённым, но это не было плохо. Это было напряжение того рода, от которого горячо стягивало низ живота, щёки покрывались румянцем, а ладони становились немного потными, несмотря на прохладу ночи. Джон посматривал на него с улыбкой, которую Шерлоку было сложно распознать. Ему казалось, что, возможно, это та улыбка, которая бывает у человека, когда он кем-то увлечён. И от этого в груди становилось тесно.  
  
Затем их руки столкнулись, и от этого лёгкого прикосновения его пронзила дрожь. Даже не думая, он повернул ладонь и обхватил пальцами запястье Джона. Пульс Джона был сильным и ровным, возможно немного быстрым, но восхитительно живым.  
  
Джон высвободил руку и тут же обхватил ладонь Шерлока, переплетая пальцы. И сжал её. И Шерлок сжал его ладонь в ответ.  
  
— Окей, — произнёс Джон, как будто только что принял решение, а потом зашагал вперёд, таща за собой Шерлока. Примерно в тридцати метрах от них был переулок, и Джон затянул его туда, протащил ещё на метр-полтора в тень и толкнул к стене.  
  
— Ты второй раз за ночь прижимаешь меня к стене, — заметил Шерлок с лукавой улыбкой.  
  
С серьёзным выражением лица Джон шагнул внутрь его личного пространства. Кончиками пальцев он коснулся челюсти Шерлока прямо над шарфом. Его голос прозвучал мягко, совершенно не так, как весь предыдущий вечер.  
  
— Однако этот раз лучше. На этот раз я собираюсь тебя поцеловать.  
  
И он поцеловал.  
  
Губы Джона были потрескавшимися и сухими, и тёплыми, и идеальными, и Шерлока так давно никто не целовал. Джон делал это осторожно, осознавая важность происходящего, не отрицая её, и каким-то образом от этого всё наконец-то встало на свои места.  
  
— Я бы убил его, — сказал Джон, когда оторвался от него, и его голос был полон благоговейного трепета. — Я только что встретил тебя, и думаю, что убил бы его, чтобы защитить тебя.  
  
Кровь Шерлока, казалось, обратилась в электричество. Всё тело горело от желания быть ближе к Джону.  
  
— Мне не нужна защита, — пробормотал он, — но, думаю, я бы тебе позволил.  
  
— Конечно, позволишь, не будь смешным, — парировал Джон, а затем он вновь соединил их губы, и на этот раз поцелуй был гораздо серьёзнее предыдущего — грубый и глубокий, с влажным языком и покусывающими зубами. Джон целовал его, как будто он _должен_ был, как будто ему это _нужно_ , как будто его время истекало, и всё, что Шерлок мог сделать, — это потянуться к нему и притянуть поближе, положить руки на его бёдра — _крепкие, компактные и удобные для того, чтобы держаться за них_  — и дать ему эту настоятельность в ответ — _да, я тоже это чувствую_.  
  
Они прижимались друг к другу, окутанные туманом и темнотой, дыша друг в друга, пробуя друг друга на вкус: руки на бёдрах, на плечах, прокрадываются под шарф Шерлока, чтобы коснуться кожи его шеи. Шерсть килта обожгла пальцы, когда Шерлок вцепился в неё, чтобы подтянуть Джона поближе.  
  
Недостаточно близко. Между ними слишком много слоёв: свитер и килт, пальто и костюм. Застёжка на кожаном спорране Джона впилась Шерлоку в бедро, но ему было всё равно. Всё его тело ныло, член в брюках был напряжён, и Джон покусывал его челюсть, — а ведь они только что встретились, — и когда Джон вжался в него бедрами, это было так замечательно и правильно, и чудесно…  
  
— Иисусе, — наконец произнёс Джон, отстранившись и прижавшись лбом к его плечу, явно пытаясь восстановить подобие самоконтроля. — Боже. Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок прочистил горло, пытаясь обрести голос.  
  
— Джон.  
  
Тот не поднял головы, обращаясь к складкам шерлокова пальто.  
  
— Просто чтобы была ясность, куда всё это идёт… мой гостиничный номер прямо за углом.  
  
— А в твоём гостиничном номере есть кровать? — отважился спросить Шерлок.  
  
— Хмм. Есть. На самом деле довольно большая кровать.  
  
— Достаточно большая для двоих?  
  
— Знаешь что? — да, она достаточно большая.  
  
Джон снова поцеловал его, одной ладонью обняв челюсть Шерлока, а другой — затылок. Несмотря на то, что сам поцелуй был настойчивым и пламенным, прикосновения Джона делали его почти невыносимо нежным.  
  
Когда они снова разделились, от торжественности во взгляде Джона у Шерлока закололо загривок. Это было давно, так невообразимо давно с тех пор как он был на одной волне с кем-то, хотел так кого-то, с тех пор как кто-то хотел так его.  
  
— Пойдём, — сказал Джон, шагнув назад, и потянул Шерлока к выходу из переулка. — Я хочу сделать это правильно.  
  
Шерлок последовал за ним, вновь сплетаясь пальцами с пальцами Джона — такими тёплыми и надёжными.  
  
*  
  
Они ввалились в номер Джона, немедленно потянувшись друг к другу, как только за ними закрылась дверь. Шерлок дёргал шарф, пытаясь снять его, не разрывая глубокого и жаркого поцелуя.  
  
— Ммф. Окей, окей, Шерлок, подожди… нам нужно тебя почистить.  
  
— Кровотечения нет, это может подождать, — пробормотал Шерлок, потираясь носом об его ухо, но Джон легко уклонился и направился в ванную.  
  
— Иди сюда. Я не желаю, чтобы на моих простынях была кровь.  
  
Шерлок с некоторым раздражением приблизился и позволил Джону загнать себя на сиденье унитаза. Джон очень тщательно очистил рану, используя прихваченную в путешествие небольшую аптечку (однажды врач — всегда врач), и наложил повязку. Она собиралась складками, когда Шерлок улыбался или кривил нос, или когда вопросительно поднимал бровь, а Джон хихикал и шикал на него, чтобы он прекратил баловаться, и дважды проверил реакцию зрачков Шерлока на признаки сотрясения.  
  
Наконец Джон снял латексные перчатки и вымыл руки.  
  
— Хорошо, ты в порядке, — сказал он.  
  
Шерлок встал и перегнулся через плечо Джона, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Джон повернулся и поцеловал его сначала тоже в щёку, потом в губы — томительно и медленно.  
  
— Пойдём, проверим кровать.  
  
В комнате царила темнота, разгоняемая лишь отсветами уличных фонарей и льющимся светом из ванной. Джон сам был тенью, так похожий на призрака в своём светлом свитере и гетрах, пусть они и были покрыты грязью с кладбища. Прежний прилив страсти смягчился заботой, с которой Джон обрабатывал рану Шерлока, превратив пламя в близость и теплоту.  
  
Они остановились в изножье кровати, и Джон взял его за руки и снова поцеловал. Джон целовал его, пока нервозное напряжение не покинуло плечи Шерлока, пока тяжесть в животе не переплавилась в нечто совершенно иное.  
  
— Всё в порядке?  
  
— Да, — ответил Шерлок, — помоги мне снять пальто.  
  
Между поцелуями им удалось в четыре руки снять с Шерлока его Белстаф и пиджак, спорран Джона и даже обе пары обуви, хотя, вероятно, это заняло у них существенно больше времени, чем если бы они просто разделились и сделали это сами. К тому моменту как Джон схватился за край свитера, чтобы стянуть его, поцелуи стали длиннее, глубже, а паузы между ними сократились до предела.  
  
Гетры и свитер образовали на полу кучу из грязи, листьев и шерсти.  
  
— Ты мне новый должен…  
  
— … Абсолютно нет, не я решил драться с убийцей на кладбище…  
  
— … Да, но это была твоя вина, что я вообще там оказался…  
  
И затем руки Джона принялись за дело, сминая вверх рубашку Шерлока, поглаживая нежную кожу на боках и прослеживая рёбра такими надёжными мозолистыми ладонями и шероховатыми пальцами. Шерлок суетливо расправлялся с пуговицами, пока не сдалась последняя, а бледно-голубой шёлк не присоединился к светлой шерсти на полу.  
  
Под свитером Джон носил простую белую майку, и Шерлок запустил под неё пальцы, ведя языком дорожку вниз по его шее. Джон застонал, но когда Шерлок потянул майку наверх, остановил его, накрыв его руки ладонями.  
  
— Просто… просто чтобы не было неожиданностью. Там шрам, — он смотрел куда-то поверх плеча Шерлока, лицо внезапно потеряло всякое выражение, как будто он готовился к тому, что Шерлок отпрянет.  
  
_Шрам_.  
  
— Боль в ноге была психосоматикой, — Шерлок выдохнул, понимая, — но ты действительно был ранен.  
  
Джон кивнул, всё ещё не глядя на него.  
  
— В плечо.  
  
Шерлок секунду изучал его лицо, вновь появившееся напряжение в линии челюсти и скул и нахмурившийся лоб. Плечо. Левая рука страдала от перемежающегося тремора, который исчезал с приливом адреналина. Боль в ноге была психосоматической, из чего следовало, что обстоятельства ранения Джона были гораздо более травмирующими, чем те, в которых обычно оказывался армейский врач. Только полевые медики обычно попадали в перестрелки.  
  
О, _Джон_.  
  
— Позволь мне, — сказал Шерлок, и через мгновение Джон расслабился и уронил руки, а Шерлок потянул футболку наверх и снял её.  
  
Шрам Джона представлял из себя месиво, растянувшееся на левом плече, и был достаточно недавним, чтобы оставаться припухшим и отливать злобной краснотой. Это была сквозная рана — вероятно, отверстие на противоположной стороне было намного аккуратнее. Толстый рубец ясно давал понять, что в ране вспыхнула угрожающая жизни инфекция. Скорее всего, именно она, а не само ранение обеспечила Джону приказ на увольнение из армии.  
  
Шерлок не стал изучать шрам, лишь мазнув по нему беглым взглядом, и приник к губам Джона в поцелуе, и целовал его, касаясь руками груди, живота и рёбер. Он хотел сказать: _«Спасибо, что выжил, спасибо, что вернулся, спасибо, что нашёл меня»_ , но такое не говорят человеку, которого ты встретил всего пару часов назад, так что он промолчал. Вместо этого он попытался вложить слова в поцелуй, вылизывая рот Джона, пока они оба не начали стонать.  
  
— Эта шерсть, должно быть, чертовски неудобная, — пробормотал Шерлок, ухмыляясь, и слабая гримаса на лице Джона подтвердила это. — Сядь.  
  
Джон повиновался и даже откинулся назад, опершись на локти. Красивый мужчина с покрывающими грудь и живот золотистыми волосами, исчезающими под сине-зелёным тартаном, узор которого нарушался там, где напряжённый член натягивал ткань. Судя по его телосложению, он всё ещё был в процессе восстановления мышечной массы, бывшей у него до получения ранения, но даже сейчас в нём было полно чистой силы. Ошеломительно. Потрясающе. _Джон_.  
  
— Тебе нравится килт, не так ли? — спросил Джон с прежней улыбкой.  
  
Шерлок не стал скрывать своей, когда встал на колени, размещаясь между ног Джона.  
  
— Он заставляет твои бёдра выглядеть невероятно, — сказал он, потому что это было правдой, — и цвет тебе идёт. И я могу сделать вот так. — Нырнув головой под ткань, Шерлок лизнул обнажённое бедро.  
  
Джон засмеялся, отчего бёдра дёрнулись, и, нащупав, он расстегнул хитрую булавку, скрепляющую килт. Шерлок лёгкими укусами прошёлся по бедру почти до паха, но только почти. Джон пах мускусом и землёй, потом и свежим воздухом, и Шерлок провёл носом по его коже, стараясь вдохнуть каждый оттенок.  
  
— Шерлок, — начал Джон, призывая его вернуться обратно наверх. С некоторой неохотой Шерлок вылез из-под килта и потянулся к застёжкам и поясу, удерживающему ткань на бёдрах Джона. Система была намного сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд, но с помощью Джона он справился.  
  
Затем медленно и с озорной усмешкой Шерлок разложил края килта вокруг Джона, открывая взгляду последнюю остававшуюся в секрете деталь.  
  
Член Джона был восхитительным: покрасневший, твёрдый, словно камень, и с выглядывающей из-под крайней плоти головкой. Склонившись, Шерлок провёл носом по внутренней части его бедра до паха, вбирая в себя запах. Член Джона дёрнулся, коснувшись его щеки.  
  
— Могу я? — спросил Шерлок, почти касаясь ртом головки и метнул взгляд на лицо Джона, который горящими глазами смотрел на Шерлока, закусив нижнюю губу. Он кивнул.  
  
Шерлок поцеловал его член — быстро, будто здороваясь, а потом сомкнул губы вокруг головки. Джон застонал, живот напрягся, а бёдра дёрнулись. Шерлок нежно пососал головку, затем скользнул губами по стволу, оглаживая его языком, и Джон издал великолепнейший стон из всех, когда-либо слышанных Шерлоком. Он лизал и сосал, и потирал, исследуя каждую деталь, каждую складочку и текстуру, получая в ответ разнообразнейшие стоны, крики и вздохи.  
  
Вскоре Джон попытался сесть и потянул Шерлока на ноги, чтобы было удобнее атаковать его брюки.  
  
— Ты великолепен, — выдохнул Джон, прижимаясь ртом к его тазовой косточке и стягивая с него штаны. — Ты потрясающий. Иди сюда.  
  
Шерлок отбросил брюки и стянул трусы, освобождая свой ноющий член, а затем заполз на кровать: одно колено между колен Джона, а второе сбоку. Джон снова откинулся назад, потянув на себя Шерлока, и крепко, почти до синяков его поцеловал. Их тела тёрлись друг о друга: грудь к груди, член к бедру, и Шерлок не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не прокатиться бёдрами или изогнуть спину, или напрячь живот, пытаясь стать ещё ближе.  
  
— Перекатись, — сказал Джон, толкнув Шерлока в плечо. Шерлок перевернулся, оказываясь на спине и под Джоном, когда они сменили положение, а затем Джон на мгновение выскользнул из кровати и встал между ног Шерлока, рассматривая его. Край кровати оказался у него под коленями, и он касался ступнями пола, растянувшись на расправленном килте. Шерсть царапала его кожу, более нежную по сравнению с кожей Джона, но ощущение колючей ткани под своими ягодицами и бёдрами приносило странное удовлетворение.  
  
— Ты хорошо выглядишь в моей расцветке, — сказал Джон, с трудом переводя дыхание. Он вновь оказался на Шерлоке, оседлав его бёдра, и начал его отчаянно целовать. Их члены тёрлись друг о друга, сталкиваясь в неконтролируемых толчках. Облизнув ладонь, Джон просунул её между ними и обхватил оба члена.  
  
Чувствовать член Джона своим — такой горячий и влажный после рта Шерлока, все бороздки и вены, скользкие от предсеменной жидкости и слюны — было фантастично, невероятно, захватывающе. Шерлок со стоном толкнулся, и Джон толкнулся навстречу, устанавливая ритм. Он не отрывал взгляда от Шерлока, а его глаза сияли странным глубоким светом.  
  
— Джон, — задохнулся Шерлок, чувствуя, как жар в его животе скручивается в тесный клубок. —  _Джон_.  
  
Джон понял его и, выпустив свой член, чтобы в ладони остался только член Шерлока, немедленно ускорил ритм, скручивая и потягивая. Шерлок чувствовал, как в нём поднимается волна жара, лишая его дыхания и вспыхивая искрами по позвоночнику, и, содрогнувшись всем телом, он кончил, выплеснувшись в руку Джона.  
  
— Хорошо, — подбодрил Джон и, наклонившись, проследил поцелуями по шее Шерлока, груди и подбородку, наслаждаясь его оргазмом. — Это так хорошо, да, боже.  
  
Он продолжил поглаживать Шерлока лёгкими прикосновениями, пока тот не начал задыхаться от повысившейся чувствительности. Затем Джон сел и занялся собственным членом. Его рука почти летала, голова запрокинулась, открывая линию шеи, и прежде чем Шерлок успел протянуть подрагивающую руку, желая помочь ему кончить, на его живот выплеснулись несколько горячих струек, отчего его снова тряхнуло, а потом Джон раслабленно рухнул сверху.  
  
Они валялись, восстанавливая дыхание и постепенно становясь очень липкими.  
  
— Неплохо для перепихона после мальчишника? — ухмыльнулся Шерлок.  
  
Джон засмеялся от удивления.  
  
— Предполагается, что это надо делать на мальчишнике, а не после того, как я с него смылся.  
  
— Ты его ненавидел, и в пабе у тебя не было никаких шансов. Опасные переулки гораздо больше в твоём стиле.  
  
Джон поцеловал его в нос.  
  
— В таком случае я рад, что ты оказался в моём переулке, — сказал он, и это было шуткой только наполовину. Затем Джон перекатился через Шерлока и, встав с кровати, исчез в ванной. Он вернулся с полотенцем и вытер их обоих. — Могу я теперь забрать килт?  
  
Шерлок потёрся задницей о шерсть. Его зад и бёдра неизбежно порозовеют в местах, которые тёрлись о ткань в процессе.  
  
— Да, но держи его под рукой, — проинструктировал Шерлок, не в силах подавить улыбку, и быстро подтянулся повыше к подушкам. — Возможно, попозже я захочу отсосать тебе в нём.  
  
Джон снова захихикал, подхватывая килт и складывая его на спинке кресла.  
  
— Ты — нечто, — поддразнил он. — Безумен, как шляпник.  
  
— Тебе это нравится, — парировал Шерлок, и хихиканье Джона превратилось в искренний смех.  
  
— Нравится, черт побери, — сказал он, снова ненадолго исчезая в ванной. Шерлок перевернулся, зарываясь лицом в подушки, и закрыл глаза.  
  
Он уже почти отключился, когда кровать рядом с ним прогнулась, и руки Джона погладили его по голой спине, намеренно избегая выставленный на обозрение зад. Не предлагая продолжить, а помогая расслабиться. Он усыпал плечи Шерлока мягкими и нежными поцелуями.  
  
— Скажи мне, когда я тебя снова увижу? В Лондоне.  
  
— Ммм. Ну, это зависит от того, как ты относишься к скрипке.  
  
Последовала пауза.  
  
— К скрипке?  
  
— Да. Я играю на скрипке, когда думаю. Иногда я молчу целыми днями. Тебе это будет мешать? Потенциальным соседям нужно знать худшее друг о друге.  
  
Джон за его спиной замер, но руки не убрал.  
  
— Кто сказал что-либо о соседях по квартире?  
  
— Я сказал, — ответил Шерлок, переворачиваясь на спину, чтобы взглянуть в лицо склонившегося над ним Джона. — Тебя недавно списали по инвалидности, ты безработный, а на армейскую пенсию в Лондоне не пошикуешь. Не сомневаюсь, что это поездка исчерпала все твои сбережения, а тебе ещё придётся возвращаться на свадьбу через пару недель. Я присмотрел чудесную небольшую квартиру в центре Лондона, и мне пригодился бы сосед с навыками военного врача. Вместе мы будем в состоянии себе её позволить, — глаза Джона расширились, и он ничего не сказал, так что Шерлок добавил, — там, эм… Там ещё есть вторая спальня наверху.  
  
Последовала ещё одна пауза, а затем Джон, моргнув, вернулся в реальность.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал он, устраиваясь на подушках рядом с Шерлоком. — Но в таком случае я искренне сомневаюсь, что _скрипка_ — это самое худшее в тебе. Я только что схватил шотландца-убийцу под носом Грейфайерского Бобби.  
  
Они оба усмехнулись, и Шерлок даже не стал отрицать этого. Перекинув руку Шерлоку через живот, Джон подтянул его ближе. Шерлок перекатился, устраивая голову под его подбородком.  
  
— Проблемы? — тихо спросил он, обращаясь к его ключице, и потёрся носом о теплую кожу.  
  
— Нет. Совсем нет.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок, целуя его в грудь, а потом ещё по одному разу с каждой стороны. — Но у меня есть одно требование.  
  
Джон поцеловал его кудри.  
  
— Да неужели? И какое? Я должен буду делать все покупки? Практичность, судя по всему, не твоя сфера.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
— Ладно, два требования. Ты ходишь в магазины, и — подняв голову, он поймал взгляд Джона, сверкающий в темноте чем-то похожим на радость, — ты должен будешь надевать килт по крайней мере раз в неделю.  
  
И Джон засмеялся.

**Author's Note:**

> [0] У фика есть иллюстрация:  
> http://bluebellofbakerstreet.tumblr.com/post/159641120505/bluebellofbakerstreet-a-scene-from-the-dead-end
> 
> [1] Броги с завязками http://trip-point.ru/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/g-hq4efde2d6199f9-2-768x482.jpg  
> [2] Спорран - поясная сумка-кошель, располагается по центру композиции, прикрывая самое дорогое. :)  
> https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/x/scottish-kilt-sporran-14231645.jpg  
> [3] Скин ду - традиционный нож, длина клинка до 10 см. Шерлок немножко неправ. Если нож заточен, то им прекрасно можно убить. А сонную артерию проще перерезать, чем прокалывать.  
> http://trip-point.ru/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/336e2e41bda2f10d4309fc2719cfbb63-768x525.jpg  
> [4] «Грейфрайерс Бобби» - книга и фильм, основанные на реальных событиях, про собаку, которая 14 лет, до самой своей смерти в 1872 году, провела на могиле своего хозяина. Статуя, памятник, широкая известность.  
> https://travel.rambler.ru/media/original_images/50755e7dd4e77.jpg  
> [5] Полтергейст Маккензи - Сэр Джордж Маккензи был ответственным за содержание в тюрьме примерно тысячи противников короля Карла II. Заслужил на этом посту красноречивое прозвище "Кровавый Маккензи". После смерти стал одним из самых задокументированных полтергейстов.


End file.
